The Loud House: Devil's Awakening
by Neometalx2
Summary: After a heated argument with her older sister, Leni runs away into the woods where a strange demonic entity named "Musume" becomes one with her. This event will be the turning point in a war against the demons known "Jigo", and after 5 years of hiding, Leni will use her newfound abilities to guide a ragtag resistance to victory. (On indefinite hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: The Jigo Awakening

Thousands of years ago, a mysterious demonic parasite was developed by a cult that worshipped those that walked the surface of Hell. These parasites were known as Jigo. They were small in size, but made up for it with their dangerous abilities. The Jigo possess the ability to corrupt their victims by latching on to their bodies and burrowing deep so that the victim will have no way to get them out. Once inside, the corruption cycle begins. The victim will feel an intense burst of pain, screaming out in pure agony. Then, their body will go through a hellish change. Their eyes turn bright red, their nails sharpen to the point of feeling like knives, their teeth will become sharp and jagged, and purple veins form at the side of their faces. Once the corruption is complete, the Jigo will have full control over their victim. Any trace of who that person was will disappear entirely, taking the form of a crazed killer.

During the time, no one knew how to get rid of these tiny demons. Left and right, many people were possessed by these foul creatures. Until one day, a group of young priests assembled to exorcise any poor souls who were possessed by the Jigo. The priests used a sealing technique known as the "Tiānshǐ", which not only removed the Jigo from any to all humans, but sealed the tiny demons away so they would no longer pose a threat to the human race. With the Jigo sealed away, humanity continued to prosper in a new era of peace. However, the threat of the Jigo was far from vanquished...

**_Author's Notes_**

_Hi, there! SuperNekoBro here to tell you that this is the first fanfiction I'm writing for this site. As you can tell from the title, this is a Loud House fanfiction, but this fan story has a dark storyline as told by this prologue. The main character of this story is Leni. What role she'll play will be revealed in the next chapter. I'll accept any and all criticisms, so feel free to tell me things I should fix. Till then, so you in Chapter 2!_


	2. Update!

Hey, guys! Sorry if it been a few months but I need to be honest. Over the last few months I've been debating whether or not I should continue this story, because it has been 4 months since I started working on Devil's Awakening and I haven't made a new chapter since. Most of this is out of fear that this story may not live up to expectations and I may end up disappointing you all as the readers. But I want to let you all know that I don't plan to give up on this story. Ideas have been running through my head for months plus I've been watching certain animations and reading other "dark" Loud House fanfictions to get a good feeling of what I want with this story. Watching the show, I've noticed that there's hardly any interaction or bonds between some characters and I want as much of that in this story as well. Speaking of the story, it will be set in an alternate universe, something I should've made clear when I first submitted this story. Not only that there will tons of action and I plan on showing you different sides of the Loud children you've never seen before, specifically Leni. Also, I'm currently thinking of designs for the Jigo, namely Musame, who fuses with Leni at some point in the story, as well as redesigns for the Loud House characters you know and love. So, with that being said, I'm still alive and the story is still going so don't give up on me yet. I promise that I won't disappoint you going into this story. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter!!


	3. The Letter

_"**Dear Lincoln or any of my other siblings who get this letter,**_

_** I'm sorry, I really am. I couldn't do anything to keep you all safe. Even with the powers given to me, I was still weak. I couldn't even save mom and dad or anyone else from being killed by those monsters. To add insult to injury, I was too much of a coward to face you guys again and I ran away from everything. But I want the chance to fix that. I wanna see you guys again after 5 years of hiding behind my failure. I want to make it up to all of you and be there when you need me. If I'm not mistaken Lincoln's birthday is next week, right? I wanna be there to see my little Linky grow up after so long. I hope being there for my little brother will be the best gift he could ever receive. But we'll have to see when that time comes.**_

**_With much love..._**

"...Leni", said a familiar white-haired boy with tears forming in his eyes.

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hi, guys! After 3 months of putting this off, the 2nd chapter of Devil's Awakening is here. As I've said in the previous update chapter, I plan on giving a lot of love to this story and giving you tons of entertaining and heartfelt moments. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I just thought starting it off like this would be a better option to get readers' minds racking over what's going on in this world and trust me, I have tons of ideas I can't wait to show. That being said, Chapter 3 will give us our first look at Leni after five years of hiding from her family and how she will cope with the "events" that transpired. Until next time, Supernekobro out!_**


End file.
